She Walked Away
by DarkImageOFYou909
Summary: Based around the song 'SheWalkedAway', The KH gang are in high school and theres some new girls in school...I suck at summerys...Yes i do...Anyways..Please read.My first story! Yey...Anyways...Read...R&R..and make my day! Pairings are a secret!
1. Prologe The Begining

A/N:Hehee...Hiyas to those whom are reading my fanfic! Its...Crap XD But..I thought of an idea and i have to go on holiday soon and and...Well...Meh...  
Kairi:Is that it...?  
Me: Shush! Or i make you...Pizza!  
Selphie: Whos a pizza?  
Me: -.-'' Uh...Shut up...

Disclamer:I dont own Kingdom Hearts...There would be alot of randomness if i did thank you...

SheWalkedAway:Prologe!

Picture this...A small highschool in the middle of Twilight town...Cool breezes and early setting sun, shining stars and...Shouting teens racing towards a door the only fall back in a bundle...Not exsactly what i'd call fun but hey...thats what happend today...Let me introduce myself...My names Arixel...New girl in this school and...i can tell you this school scares me...Bullies like Seifer,Yuna and Fuu just makes it hell of a lot better...Uh...I'm talking to myself again...Damn me...Well...I'd better just let my story unfold...

A tallish, sunkissed girl with long silky black hair down to her waist with red strands of hair covering her eys...and Blackish eyes walked into the school...Arixel was her name...Very few knew her last name. Her plain, black plait skirt blew with the wind as well as her hair. The Uniform seemed to goo with her hair and eye colour, her dark eyes stareing at the crowd trying to get into the doors to not be late...Three of them..Where Sora,Roxas and Riku. Riku was at the back, trying to get it...Roxas was lost someplace in the crowd and Sora...Well..He was at the frount..Trying to get out...Who knows why...

Well,The first impression of the school seemed to make her wish she was sick today.

_Damn you mum...Drag me to school like this..What a waste of time...Do those idiots know that they could use the other door..?_

Something ubertaly interrupted her thoughs...Sora,Naminé and Kairi where standing infrount of her, Both girls had smiles and Sora was grinning. Riku slowly walked over to see whatever the three was stareing at...Arixel made a blank expression, staring at them.

_...What the crap..._

Yep...Thats all for nows cuz my head hurts..Tell me if its crap cuz then i wont continue :P  
Later days! R&R!


	2. Chapter 1 Starting Off Something New

_Ok Everyone! this is the second chapter..Seeming as no one actually told me not to make another or that i had to /_

_Riku: Can we get onto it...  
Arixel: Can you shut up...?  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts..If i did it would probally be very...random..._

**She Walked Away**

**Chapter 1.**

She sighed Stareing at the two boys, and the two girls, then coughed.  
''Uhm...If you dont mind i'm going to go..''

As she turned to walk away, Riku grabbed her arm.  
''Hey! Let go!'' Arixel growled and glared coldly at him.

''Oooh...This girls got a bark..wonder if she has a bite.'' The albino boy smirked, stareing at the girl.

''Your ganna regret that Old man...'' her eyes narrowed and she slapped him across the face. Roxas Snickerd.  
''Yup...Shes got a bite aswell...''  
''Shut up Roxas...''

''You shut up Allon!''

''ITS AXEL! Got it memorized?!''  
''Okay Alex...Geeze''

''GRR!''

Kairi giggled and smiled at Arixel.

''They do that alot...Ignore them...''

''I was going to anyway...'' mummbled Arixel and pushed past the group, hopeing to get away, then a shrill scream stopped her and her eye twiched. 'Oh god no...'  
''ARIXEL! YEY!'' Two Girls about her age ran over and glomped her. One was a hyperactive girl with bright red eyes and long blond hair tied into a side plait that rested on her left shoulder, her name was Vexnom. The other was Hexon,another hyperactive girl with long Black hair and the same bright red eyes as her sister, her hair was pulled into the same plait but on the right side.They both giggled as the got off of her and grinned widely.

''Guess who-''Vexnom started, By this time Riku and Roxas had come over to see the comotion.

''Else is here!'' Hexon finished, Smiling brightly at her sister then Arixel

''I dont want to know...'' Arixel mummbled, sighing as she saw a girl that looked slightly older, maybe as old as Riku, walked over, eyes a dark shade of black and her hair a deep brown and was pulled into a lose ponytail. Strands coverd her eyes and she stared cooly and Riku and walked past him, then looked at Arixel and nodded. No one has noticed that along with Naminé, a girl with grey hair down to the end of her shoulderblades, with light grey eyes, was walking over...She was Skelex.

''SKELEX! TRIXILA!'' Both Vexnom and Hexon Screeched and ran over to hug their friends to death.

''GAH!'' Was all they heard from the poor duo as they where squeezed in a bone crushing embrace.

''Uh...Hexon..Vexnom..Let go of them...'' Arixel said, sweatdropping.

''Yes ma'am!'' Both girls immediantly let go and sluted. Arixel sighed and started to walk for the school, everyone following her. Unbeknowest to her...someone was watching them...

--------------------------------------------

''This isnt what we planned...''

''Shes here...So are the others...thats all that matters...''

''No...We havent done as told...''

'' We will...Calm down...

---------------------------------------------

Hexon sighed and turned the Volume up on her MP3, allowing the loud song to fill her ears and no other sound, the song she was listening to was 'Duality', By Slipknot, It always made her calmmer. Her sister was sitting near her, doing the same thing and listening to the same song. As the two quietly waited for school to start, Two boys came over (Occ note:...Yes...Its Organization 13 XD I'm sowwy if you luff em!). One, Was Vexen, Longish Light brown hair and deep blue eyes. The other was Demyx, longish dirty blond hair and lighter blue eyes. Neither girl seemed to care about the two, focusing on the music. Demyx smirked and hit Hexon on the back of her head. Soon the girls face darked as she turned of her MP3 and glared at the boy.

''Who the hell do you think you are dipshit?!'' She yelled, raising her fist and grabbing his collar. Vexnom blinked and snickerd, watching Demyx's eyes widen.  
''Hey! Get the hell off of me you Devil woman!'' Demyx called back, Grabbing her wrist. The two suddenly looked round as they saw Vexen talking to Vexnom.

''Excuse him...He doesnt know how to treat a flower such as yourselves...'' He said calmly, smiling. Vexnom could tell he was faking it.

''How can you say that when you dont mean it...?'' She stated simply, watching Vexen's face drop slightly (A/N:...Sorry but i'd like to say...I know Vexen may not act like this but XD Hey...I dont have an excuse so..Bite me!). By the time she said that...Hexon had punched Demyx and was yelling at him to piss off to ''Fairyland''...  
''GO AWAY DIPSHIT! GO BACK TO FAIRYLAND!''

''WHAT'D YOU SAY TO ME?!''

''Let me say it slowly... Go...Away...Dip...Shit...Go...Back...To...Fairy...Land...Did you get that? or shall i go slower?''  
''Are you saying i'm stupid?!''

''...Yes...Duh...''

As she said that...Demyx made a lunge for her but she simply moved out of the way, letting the boy fall flat on his face...  
''Smooth move...Dipshit...'' Hexon grined and linked arms with her sister.  
''Come! We must find Arixel!''  
''...Why?''

''I'm not sure yet...I'll think of a reason on the way...LET'S GO!'' And thus..the two sisters walked off..Leaving the boys with totally confused faces and wishing they never botherd to say anthing to them..Or hit them...

--------------------------------------------

Arixel was sitting quietly in the libary, reading the book her mother gave her when she was about 5 or 6...Over the years shes finished it nearly 30 odd times..but it never got boring...She loved the whole book and what it ment to her. she hadn't noticed that there was a male about her age (A/N:I know hes older but..meh :P) with longish blue hair and bright yellow eyes who was also reading.Well...she might have noticed him but never dared look at him, there was something...Odd about him that made her feel slightly uncomfortale in her seat. In an all to sudden rush of embarresment, anger and shame...Hexon and Vexnom burst in.

''ARIXEL! HURRY!'' Both girls shouted in unison, making everyone in the room, inclueding Arixel jump. She growled lowly and stood, walking towards the two, unbeknowest to her,The male was watching her like a hawk.

''There you are! The headmaster wants to see all of us...'' Hexon stated, smiling brightly.

''Whatever..lets just go before i kill you...'' Arixel mummbled and walked off towards the room she was told to go to. The two twins followed, and, as they left, the male was joined by Demyx and Vexen.  
''Those girls are really weird...'' Said Demyx, nodding to himself with a satisfyed grin.

''Is that all...?'' The blue haired boy grumbled, glareing at Demyx.

''Dont worry Saix...I got plenty on them as it is..'' Vexen said, smirking in the slightest.

''Good...know tell the other two its their turn...'' the boy called Saix mummbled, standing and walking out of the libary.  
''Hes moody...'' Sighed Demyx, then hit Vexen ''Lets go!''  
''Whatever...'' And so the two boys set off looking for their friends..whoever they are...

--------------------------------------------

Skelex sighed. Her surroundings bored her and she wanted to sit away from all the chattering hawks around her. But then...she didn't want to leave Trixila on her own, Thats just cold. Just as she was going to sudgjst moving, when two of the boy's in their class came over, both seemingly peeved by the people around them. Oblivious two the silent beauties next to the boys, one with soft silver hair and light sea blue eyes sat next to an unsespecting Skelex, His name was Zexion. Marluxia, with Pink and brownish hair and pale pink eyes, sat next to the ever-so-silent Trixila. Both boy's suddelly realized they where sitting next to two of the most cutest...but quietest girls, in this whole place.

''Trixi...'' Skelex slowly looked up and noticed Marluxia.''...Uhm...We have company...'' Skelex mummbled, slightly stammering. She wasnt good at talking to people she didnt know.

Trixila barely lifted her head when she mummbled a small Hello to the two. Zexion looked next to him, in awe that such a small simple girl could be so...Different? No..She was definatly beautiful...She had to be one of the new girls...She was by far way more different then any other girl he'd seen...(A/n:Emo in lurve 3 I'll stop interrupting the story! Gomen!) As he watched her small movements, he was trying to figure out what to say, and when he knew what to say...there was the matter of having the courage to do so. At that moment when he was going to say something, she looked up at him and smiled meekly, which out him into another silent trance.

''Hi...'' She said quietly, strenghtening her smile a little.

''...Hey Zexion...Wakie upie...'' Marluxia poked him lightly with a pen. ''I think he likes you miss...'' He stated and grinned and Zexion glared at him. Trixila could feel someone creeping up behind her..So..as instinct would take her, In a swift movement she stood and punched the person behind her, then Pulled them up to look at the person. Marluxia was laughing his head off when he saw Demyx's face, two crosses instead of eyes hanging limply from Trixilas hand. Skelex blinked, being pulled from her gaze at the floor to see Demyx.  
''Demyx...You got Owned by a girl!'' Marluxia was laughing so hard, that he hadn't noticed Trixila's foot near his chair. She kicked it and he fell on the floor with a thud.

''Dont make a fool of yourself'' she said plainly as she let go of Demyx, whom was now laughing aswell.

''Dude! You got Pwned by a CHAIR!'' Demyx was laughing his head off, And of course...didnt notice that Tixila was holding a chair up above her head.

''Trix! No! Dont do that!'' Skelex cried, watching her friend as she kicked Demyx instead.

''OW! That hurt!'' Demyx Cried, grabbing his lower leg.

''Good...'' Trixi said in a monotone, as if she never actually listend to him...

--------------------------------------------

A/n: And thus ends aother Chappy...Tell me if it should be longer 3

R&R PLEASE! I wanna see what you guys think - and girls P


End file.
